umbrella
by georgisakura
Summary: first fan fic shiki and rima review please basically rido takes over shiki's body and you see from rimas point of view i suck at summeries but the second chapter is better
1. Chapter 1

HI guys I finally got fan fiction!!! So yeah I will have a few projects on (ALL will involve Shiki and Rima.) Time for the disclaimer. Italic = song umbrella normal rima's thoughts

DISCLAIMER: Matsuri Hino is the genius who thought of vampire knight making our lives less boring and umbrella is owned by Rhianna.

RIMA's POV(Listening to ipod)

_You had my heart,_

Shiki stole my heart since the first time we met at the age 3 (Vampire years old) when I lost my pocky in the park my face scrunched up as I tried not to cry…

FLASHBACK

My mum sat me down in a sandbox but I didn't want to play with a bunch of losers who didn't know pocky from a kit kat. Hannabusa I will kill you I thought to myself.

Then a chestnut head popped up and said the only thing that mattered to me at that moment.

"Want pocky?" he asked tilting his head sideways.

"Thanks?" I grabbed a piece before he could change his mind

"**Senri Shiki." **I heard his thoughts. "Senri Shiki." He said aloud.

"**Touya Rima." **I replied mentally.

"**WAIT can we hear each others thoughts cool!" **I could hear him he sounded excited.

"**Senri," **I said to him mentally, **"lets always talk like this."**

"**Okay." **The three year olds chomped their way through pocky.

END FLASHBACK

_And we'll never be worlds apart._

Except now Shiki being the idiot he is towards his family has let his psychotic father possess his body, we've never been further apart.

_Maybe in magazines,_

Shiki and I always use to do photo shoots together but since Rido doesn't even bother to turn up I have had to be paired with detestable humans.

_But you'll still be my star._

Shiki has always been the one I thought of, no matter how many other hot men/ noble vampires. I turned the ipod off and walked out into the hallway coming face to face with 'Shiki'. Rido smirked and walked off. I'll get you out of there as soon as I can you stupid evil baka. I thought mentally then I will tell Shiki how I feel.


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh my god I think I am going to die from chocolate deprivation they call it a home. Pfft. Anyway next chapter of umbrella. Italic is the song and bold words are flashbacks.**

**Here comes chapter two extra special thanks too:**

**Shikixxrima: thank you I adore your stories especially new roommates.**

**Disclaimer: I love vampire knight but it belongs to Masuri Hino and Rhianna owns umbrella I own nothing though I would love to have owned chocolate right now I burnt the hot cross buns too… oh well enjoy and review please!**

**Presenting…**

**UMBRELLA CHAPTER 2**

**RIMA POV**

I walked into the modelling agency surprise, surprise alone. Now that Shiki's gone I don't know what to do anymore and to think I used to be the one in control. Ayame's voice called out(modelling manager) "Hey Rima you will be modelling with Henri Tokosan today. Don't worry," she whispered "he's a noble too I know how much you hate working with humans."

I was glad I could hide my emotions so well otherwise I would have crumpled onto the floor Henri that was way to close to Senri. "Thanks," I sighed brushing past her. In the background I could hear the music coming from the shoot.

_Baby 'cause in the dark,_

I remember on one of mine and Shiki's midnight strolls we would always take the parasol in case it got light early I remember the first night we came to cross academy…

_You can't see shiny cars_,

He was upset inwardly but he was so skilled at hiding emotions by now only I could tell. **"Your mum didn't say anything before you left did, she?" I asked I had once got on well with his mom but one day she decided no one but Shiki could enter her house… ever since Rido left her she was never the same.**

"**No, but she did order a limo for me, and that's not what I feel bad about." He replied.**

_And that's when you need me there,_

"**What is it then." I was growing impatient he wouldn't look me in the eye so we couldn't talk telepathically. I hated using my own voice.**

"**Rima," he asked nervousness in his tone, "is it cruel toward my family to be glad I am here with just you?" He gazed down at me.**

I **flashed him one of my rare smiles "Of course not, Shiki you deserve a break they've put you through far too much." I told him mentally so he would see I meant it.**

_With you I'll always share,_

**I handed him a pocky stick no one touches my food but Shiki, no one sees my emotions except for Shiki and I shut the rest of the world out for Shiki so he would be comfortable. "Here feed." I had told him warmly.**

"**Thanks, for everything Rima," he murmured giving me a hug.**

Flashback end

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey," a voice from behind me said, "You're Touya Rima right? I am Henri my modelling partner is sick so you got lumped with me sorry about that." He told her Rima found she instantly liked this boy he was kind not boastful and overtly flirty like most models.

"Yes just call me Rima I am sure I will manage."

(Few hours later.)

"Whew I am glad that's over," Henri commented as we waited for our limo's. "Not that I dislike spending time with you, it's just I've been waiting to run to Sera's home all day I need to see she's fully recovered but tell me about your modelling 'friend'."

He knew instantly she could tell from the way he said 'friend'. "How did you know?" She gasped.

He laughed, "I feel exactly the same about my Sera well…" he blushed vampire's can blush? "Not my Sera technically I just can't seem to tell her."

"You have to," Rima's eyes pleaded him she didn't know why it was so important to her perhaps he reminded her of her Senri, "I let Shiki go and I have never regretted something so much in my life, if you don't want to lose her tell her."

He looked taken aback by my floodgate of words everyone did except him, then his face set in a determined line, "I promise I will if you do."

I half smiled, "I'll have to wait a little while Shiki is … Away at the moment, here's my number call me when you've told her. But I promise I will tell him. " he grinned.

"Why do you love Sera?" I asked him curiously.

_Because,_

_When the sun shines, we'll shine together,_

"Because when she smiles it brightens up the whole room." he began.

"And when he leaves I don't know what to do." I added.

He nodded. "And when she looks me in the eyes I feel whole."

"And I would sacrifice my life to save his."

_Told you I'd be here forever,_

"And she is always there for me and I'll always be there for her." He ended.

"And he was always there for me and I will always be there for him. I agreed after him.

_Said I will always be your friend,_

"When I was seven I promised her I would always be her friend." Henri reminisced.

_Took an oath, I'ma stick out till the end._

"When me and Shiki were four we pinkie swore on the bible that we would always be best friends, which I don't really understand now since we have never been holy but still it got the point across." I grimaced sadly only Shiki would be able to tell how upset I was and I might never see him again… NO I banished that thought from my head as quickly as it came. I will kick Rido out of his body if necessary then someone changed the song inside the main modelling area well I was getting sick of hearing the same song for three hours.

Henri chuckled I had completely forgotten he was there. "Vampires swearing on a bible, well I swear on the Torah that I will call you when I ask her bye Rima."

"Bye Henri," I called climbing into the limo. Senri I will stick by you no matter what.

____________________________________________________________________

I am finally writing longer and have learned how to spell umbrella anyway I think this is the best I have done yet even if it is cheesier than feet. Anyway ignore my ramblings and please, please and pretty please review. Thanks again Shikixxrima.


End file.
